1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the disclosed invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique in which transistors are manufactured using an oxide semiconductor and applied to electronic devices or optical devices has attracted attention. For example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose a technique in which a transistor is formed using an oxide containing indium (In), gallium (Ga), and zinc (Zn) (hereinafter called “IGZO”) as an oxide semiconductor to manufacture a display device using the transistor.